


eyes that hold promises

by itstiredandy



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends, M/M, Poetry, Promises, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: They have known each other since infancy. And it’s quite hard to imagine a world without the other so they cling onto to promises.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	eyes that hold promises

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is one of the ways which made it easier for me to write all ten prompts for bokuaka week
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The day we met.

It is not a day that has been burned in my memory.

And in fact, I cannot recall a single detail,

Because we have known each other since our beginnings;

Since the time when we could not talk;

Or realize our own thoughts;

And to say that he has been a part of me since back then,

Is no lesser of an exaggeration than to say

That my loneliness derives from missing him.

He knows me better than most,

Perhaps he knows me better than myself

And he tells me it's the same for him.

He tells me we are what has been defined across cultures and millenia as soulmates.

And I for one have never known something to be as true.

The mere thought of being apart from him pains me deeper than any stab wounds;

Frustrates me more than my own failures;

Suffocates me worse than the highest of pressures.

As inevitable as a seperation is,

The hurt refuses to relent,

Leaving the both of us with fear.

It sneaks up from the spine;

Grabs the neck and squeezes tight;

So words aren't allowed to come out

And the suffocation becomes overwhelming.

Nothing could ever feel quite as gut wrenching as this

Not to me or him.

But we move on forward.

The day arrives with the chilling dread which envelops me whole 

Yet he holds my hand,

I look into his golden eyes,

And my shoulders relax;

My lips curl into a type of smile I was unaware even existed

Because you see, his eyes hold promises just for me.

And I don't need to hear the words to know what they are,

Since his promises are the same as mine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and pls leave a comment!


End file.
